


Zimt

by KMZ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: HERMIONE hat eine schmerzhafte Zufallsbegegnung mit DRACO MALFOY im Zaubereiministerium, die wundersamerweise einen angenehmen Geschmack von Zimt hat. -----HG/DM-----





	Zimt

Lange hatte es gedauert. Doch nun war Hogwarts wieder geöffnet. Jeder Schüler durfte wiederkommen und Hermione hatte das unbedingt vor. Schon, um das letzte Jahr ordnungsgemäß abzuschließen. Um die letzten Formalien zu erledigen, begab sie sich ins Zaubereiministerium.  
Der Tag war kalt und grau. Ihren Schal hatte sie weit über ihr Kinn gezogen und sie kuschelte sich tiefer in ihren Mantel. Seit dem Tod von Rons Bruder, hatte sie ihren Freund kaum gesehen. Sie konnte Rons Trauer nachvollziehen, aber das Leben ging weiter für alle, die überlebt hatten. Sich selbst zu motivieren, war allerdings wirklich schwer. Einen vollwertigen Abschluss in den Händen zu halten, war ihre ganz persönliche Motivation. Als sie die Treppe verließ und den Raum ansteuerte, den man extra für alle Hogwartsschüler eingerichtet hatte, prallte sie mit Draco Malfoy zusammen.  
Hermione hörte noch die letzten Worte, die Malfoy wutentbrannt in Richtung des Raumes rief, bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf und gegen sie gestürmt war.  
„… das werden sie bereuen!“  
Hermione schrie überrascht und auch vor Schmerz auf, denn Malfoy war ihr gegen die Hüfte gelaufen, die sie sich in der Schlacht verletzt hatte und die irgendwie nicht so richtig heilen wollte.  
„ … und willst du es deinem Vater sagen!“, fauchte sie ihn bissig an und keuchte vor Schmerz. Draco sprang erschrocken zurück und wurde knallrot.  
„Granger?“  
„Malfoy!“, knurrte sie, hielt sich unwillkürlich die Hüfte und versuchte unauffällig Luft zu holen.  
„Alles … in Ordnung?“, fragte er leise und runzelte die Augenbrauen.  
„Ja, siehst du doch …“  
„Setz dich besser.“ Entschlossen schob er sie sanft zu einer der Wartebänke und drückte sie runter. Hermione stöhnte leidend auf und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe.  
„Was …“  
„Alte Kriegsverletzung“, unterbrach sie ihn ungehalten. Verunsichert sah Malfoy sie an. Ihr ehemaliger Mitschüler sah ebenso mitgenommen aus, wie die meisten ihrer Freunde. Er war dünn, bleich und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Jeder wusste, dass sein arroganter Vater nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war und seine Mutter sich aufopferungsvoll um ihren Sohn und ihren Mann kümmerte.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich … dich umgerannt habe. Ich war nur so …wütend.“  
Hermione musterte ihn genauer. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass sie jemals nur annähernd eine Unterhaltung hatte, die mit so wenig unterschwelliger Verachtung gewürzt gewesen wäre oder gar die Worte „Tut mir leid“ enthalten hätten.  
„Schon gut. Was hat dich wütend gemacht?“ Eigentlich wollte sie es gar nicht wissen, doch weil Draco so wenig aggressiv ihr gegenüber war, wäre es peinlich, wenn sie die Nachtragende wäre.  
„Sie wollen mir keinen Privatlehrer zustellen, den mein Vater für mich verlangt. Er selbst kann nicht herkommen, deswegen soll ich mich drum kümmern.“  
„Wozu brauchst du einen Privatlehrer? Geh zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich habe das auch vor und bin deshalb hier, um mir die Anträge zu holen.“  
„Niemals! Meinem Vater kann ich das nicht zumuten. Er sieht überall Gespenster und würde mich am liebsten gar nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen.“ Der Blonde wirkte immer noch ein wenig aufgebracht und begann mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Knie zu trommeln.  
„Wozu brauchst du dann noch einen Lehrer?“ Jetzt war sie neugierig, denn Malfoy war nun alles andere als ein wissbegieriger Schüler gewesen.  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen …“ Er errötete und wich ihrem Blick aus. Das weckte ihren Argwohn. Mühsam rappelte sie sich hoch.  
„War ja klar …“, sagte sie kalt und wollte gehen. Draco sprang schnell auf und hüpfte ihr vor die Füße.  
„Es ist … nicht so … wie du denkst, Granger!“, sagte er schnell.  
„Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke?“ Seine grauen Augen waren dunkel geworden, doch sie sahen sie stetig an.  
„Soll ich warten? Wir könnten irgendwo einen Kaffee trinken gehen?“ Hermione schnappte unwillkürlich scharf nach Luft. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?  
„Ja, verstehe. Du willst nicht. War nur eine Frage.“  
„N … nein, warte, Malfoy. So war das nicht gemeint. Ich meine, es ist nur … schräg irgendwie. Willst du mir dann erzählen, wofür du einen Privatlehrer brauchst?“ Ihre Neugier war einfach zu stark.  
„Vielleicht …“ Er grinste hinterlistig. Ein Stich fuhr durch ihre Eingeweide, weil sie sich an alle seine Demütigungen erinnerte.  
„Du willst Spielchen spielen?“, knurrte sie dunkel. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.  
„Vielleicht, Granger. Soll ich nun auf dich warten?“  
„Ja, gut“, sagte sie und ging mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen in das Zimmer, um sich ihre Anträge zu holen. Mit Malfoy hatte sie nie gute Erfahrungen gemacht, warum sollte sich das ändern? Nur, weil er auch ein Opfer des Dunklen Lords gewesen war und seine Familie ebenso geschädigt war, wie alle anderen? Hermione seufzte. Letztlich fühlte sie sich aber stark genug, um mit einem Draco Malfoy klarzukommen. Und am Ende war es immer besser zu wissen, was jemand wie Malfoy vorhatte, redete sie sich ein.  
Tief in sich, wusste sie aber genau, dass es mehr als Neugier war. Etwas an Draco war anders. Etwas, was sie ansprach und ihr sehr gefiel.

Sie ließ sich Zeit bei der Dame, die für die Anträge verantwortlich war. Vielleicht entschied sich Malfoy spontan um und würde abhauen. Es würde ihr nur recht sein, denn der absurde Gedanke mit diesem Idioten irgendwo Kaffee zu trinken, verursachte ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Magen.  
Aber Draco wartete auf sie. Er saß auf der Bank und sah hoch, als sie aus dem Raum kam. Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich ein wenig beruhigt. Die Erregung von vorhin war verschwunden und trotzdem versuchte er sie so übertrieben selbstbewusst anzusehen, dass es sich sogar für sie falsch anfühlte.  
„Du kannst damit aufhören, Malfoy.“  
„Mit was?“, fragte er verwundert und mit seltsamer Stimme.  
„So zu tun, als ständest du über den Dingen und so, als wenn wir Freunde wären. Sind wir nicht.“  
„War’s das jetzt also schon mit dem Kaffee? Dabei kenne ich so ein nettes kleines Café am Rand der …“  
„Nein, das war’s nicht mit dem Kaffee! Ich will nur, dass du dich verhältst wie immer, wie sonst auch, verstehst du?“ Verwirrt sah der Junge sie an.  
„Heißt das, du mochtest es, wenn ich gemein zu dir war? Das eröffnet natürlich eine ganz andere Sicht auf die Dinge, Granger“, grinste er wieder mit einem früheren Hauch von Schäbigkeit auf den Lippen.  
„Ach, sei einfach wie du willst“, sagte sie entnervt und stolzierte voran. Er holte sie schnell ein und sagte nur lächelnd:  
„Dort entlang!“

Das Café war zum Glück ganz in der Nähe (ihre Hüfte schmerzte wieder beim Laufen) und die Örtlichkeit war wirklich nett. Es war voller Muggel, die leise miteinander schwatzten und es roch köstlich nach Kaffee, Gebäck und Duftkerzen. So viel Bedürfnis nach Wohlbefinden hatte sie Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut. Verwundert sah sie ihn an.  
„So etwas magst du?“, kam es erstaunt aus ihrem Mund.  
„Nein, aber du. Ich wusste, du würdest es gut finden.“ Ein Hauch Arroganz war aus seinen Worten zu hören. Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut und folgte ihm zu einem Tisch.  
„Woher glaubst du zu wissen, was ich mag. Überhaupt, findest du das nicht anmaßend?“  
„Mach es doch nicht so kompliziert, Granger. Mädchen mögen so was eben und ich habe mich daran erinnert, auch wenn ich damit gerade nichts am Hut habe. Da gibt es kein Geheimnis oder denkst du wirklich, ich spioniere dich aus?“  
Sie errötete und sah in die Speisekarte.  
„Heißt das, du datest niemanden mehr? Nicht mal Pansy?“  
„Sie ist eine dreckige Verräterin!“, murmelte er schroff in die Karte. Er hörte sich nicht so an, als hätte er Lust darüber zu sprechen. Aber ihr gefiel seine Äußerung. Parkinson hätte Harry kaltblütig ausgeliefert und sogar Draco hasste sie dafür. Hermione lächelte und im selben Moment sah Draco hoch.  
„Gut, also wofür willst du einen Privatlehrer?“, fragte sie einen Hauch zu scharf, weil es ihr unangenehm war mit Draco Malfoy mal einer Meinung zu sein.  
„Kann ich auf deine … Diskretion vertrauen?“, fragte er leise und beugte sich über den Tisch.  
„Wir fangen hier kein Verhältnis an, Malfoy, ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt“, platzte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Aber ihr beiden passt gut zusammen, wenn ihr mich fragt“, sagte die pausbäckige Bedienung, die an ihren Tisch trat, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen. Draco wurde feuerrot und Hermione stammelte ihre Bestellung. Da Malfoy gar nichts sagte, sagte sie schließlich:  
„Zweimal!“  
„Ich mag keinen Zimt im Kaffee“, murmelte Draco, als sie wieder allein waren.  
„Würdest du meine Frage beantworten?“ Hermione versuchte versöhnlich und entspannt zu klingen, was nicht einfach war. In ihrem Inneren war eine komische Spannung entstanden, die sie so schon länger nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Draco Malfoy verwirrte sie.  
„Wehe du lachst …!“, flüsterte er belegt und fixierte sie.  
„Großer Gott, jetzt sag schon!“  
„Ich möchte den Patronuszauber erlernen. Doch es ist nicht einfach jemand zu finden, der ihn so gut beherrscht, um ihn jemand anderem beizubringen.“  
Jetzt war es Hermione die ihn überrascht anblinzelte.  
„W … wieso das?“  
„Na ja, denkst du wirklich, dass alle Todesser tot sind? Nein, sind sie nicht. Es wird immer die Dunklen Künste geben und man sollte sich immer gegen sie verteidigen können, denkst du nicht?“ Sie nickte und sah ihn fassungslos an.  
„Warum bist du so überrascht? Denkst du wirklich, ich …“  
„Ich denke gar nichts, Draco. Ich …“ Sie verstummte abrupt, denn unwillkürlich hatte sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen, weil ihr gefiel, was er gesagt hatte.  
„So, jetzt weißt du es. Ist deine Neugier befriedigt, Granger?“ Er klang unwillig und starrte dann in seinen Kaffee mit Zimt, der ihnen gerade gebracht wurde.  
„Probiere den Kaffee wenigstens. Und ja, meine Neugier ist befriedigt. Haben sie niemanden für dich oder weisen sie dich ab, weil …“  
„Weil ich bin, wer ich bin. Sie hören Malfoy und ich brauche nicht weitersprechen.“ Vorsichtig nippte er am Kaffee und Hermione beobachtete ihn genau. Die blonden Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und ihr Blick blieb an seinen schönen, schlanken Fingern hängen. Unwillkürlich stellte sie sich die Frage, ob er damit zärtlich sein konnte.  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ja, ist annehmbar … der Kaffee“, fügte er auf ihren fragenden Blick an. Sie lächelte, als hätte sie ihm eine riesige Freude gemacht.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir den Patronus beibringe?“ Was zum Teufel tat sie hier?! Ihr Angebot erwischte sie selbst kalt von hinten. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht darüber nachgedacht und hatte einfach ausgesprochen, was ihr gerade im Kopf herum ging. Diese Art Impulsivität verabscheute sie, weil sie sie schon mehrmals in Teufels Küche gebracht hatte. Jetzt auch?  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Er sah sie ebenso erschüttert an, wie sie sich fühlte.  
„Ähm … kannst du ihn denn?“  
„Natürlich! Mein Patronus ist ein Otter!“ Das ließ auf Dracos Gesicht ein zartes Lächeln erscheinen, was diese merkwürdige Situation ein wenig relativierte.  
„Ein Otter …“ Er klang dezent abwertend und sie schnaubte.  
„Meiner wäre sicher ein Gepard oder vielleicht ein Schwarzbär.“  
„Na klar, träum weiter, Malfoy!“ Jetzt schnaubte er empört und sie kicherte.  
„Meinst du dein Angebot ernst?“, fragte er nach ein paar Momenten nach. Hermione betrachtete ihn forschend. Malfoy schien es überaus ernst damit zu sein und das gefiel ihr sehr. Es zeigte seinen guten Kern. Sie hatte ihm darüber hinaus ein Angebot gemacht, dass zwar unbedacht war, doch auch ernst gemeint.  
„Ja, ich meine es ernst. Ich denke, ein paar Stunden sollten reichen. Denk aber nicht, ich komme dazu in euer Haus. Niemals!“, sagte sie scharf und er nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Verstehe ich. Ich hätte … hier in London ein kleines Apartment und …“  
„Vergiss es!“, rutschte es ihr raus. Draco sah sie verwirrt an.  
„Aber … es hat Zugang zum Dach und wenn das Wetter schön ist, könnten wir da oben … sag mal, denkst du, ich will dich ins Bett bekommen, Granger?!“, fragte er gut hörbar entrüstet. Wieder schoss Hitze in ihr Gesicht. Sie könnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, dass Malfoy so direkt war.  
„Was? Spinnst du? Von mir aus, dein Apartment. Morgen gegen vier Uhr?“  
„Ja. Es ist in der St John Street, 178.“, sagte er langsam und sah verwundert, wie sie aufstand.  
„Sorry, ich muss jetzt wirklich los. Bis morgen, Malfoy“, sagte sie schnell. Sie wollte weg, weil das hier echt komisch wurde.  
„Bis morgen, Granger“ Sie glaubte Bedauern in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
Als sie langsam nach draußen gegangen und außer Sichtweite war, lief sie so schnell es ihr Hüftschmerz erlaubte. Nur weg von hier und Malfoy.  
An eine Hauswand gelehnt, blieb sie stehen. Dann ging sie in eine einsame Seitengasse und apparierte sich zum Fuchsbau.  
Alle waren erfreut sie zu sehen, doch es lag noch immer dieser Schleier der Trauer über allen Weasleys. Ron war total schweigsam und wenn er sprach, waren es schicksalsergeben Worte, die so gar nicht zu ihm passten. Eigentlich wollte sie ihm von Malfoy erzählen, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Es hätte Ron nur noch mehr deprimiert. Nach dem Abendbrot verabschiedete sie sich lieber. Nicht mal Ginny hielt sie auf.

Am nächsten Nachmittag stand sie tatsächlich in der St Johns Street. Sie konnte es selbst kaum glauben, aber Malfoy versprach ihr etwas, was sie gerade weder bei Ron, noch bei Harry bekam. Eine nette Erinnerung an Hogwarts. Entschlossen klingelte sie unten am Klingelschild. Der Türsummer ging, ohne, dass sich Malfoy gemeldet hätte. Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie langsam bis nach oben stieg. Es lag an ihrer Hüfte und den verdammten vielen Treppen, redete sie sich ein. Garantiert nicht daran, dass sie sich vielleicht freute ihren alten Feind zu treffen.  
Draco stand an der Tür, grinste und meinte:  
„Es hätte übrigens einen Fahrstuhl gegeben!“ Schon wieder wurde sie rot, weil sie das im Eifer des Gefechtes total ignoriert hatte. Alles, um was es ihr ging, war so kaltblütig wie möglich zu wirken.  
„Aha.“  
Draco trat zur Seite und ließ sie ein. Sein Apartment wirkte seltsam nichtssagend.  
„Ich bin nicht so oft hier, wegen meinem Vater … du weißt schon. Er ist schlimmer wie eine Klette. Willst du einen Tee? Vielleicht ist der Regen dann vorüber“, fragte er liebenswürdig. Hermione sah gegen die großen Fensterscheiben, gegen die der Regen prasselte.  
„Ja, warum nicht.“ Sie setzte sich in das weiche, cremefarbene Sofa, in dem sie versank. Hoffentlich kam sie hier wieder raus, dachte sie besorgt.  
Draco brachte Tee und Gebäck und sie musste einfach lachen.  
„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte er leicht gekränkt.  
„Nichts. Wirklich. Es ist nur merkwürdig …“  
„Ja, finde ich auch. Damit es nicht noch peinlicher wird, können wir ja schon mal über die Theorie sprechen“, sagte er. Seine Zielstrebigkeit gefiel ihr.  
„Gute Idee!“ Während sie Tee tranken, erklärte Hermione Draco alles, was sie über den Patronuszauber wusste. Malfoy hörte konzentriert zu, konnte ihrem Blick aber nicht lange standhalten.  
„Was, Malfoy? Willst du ihn nun lernen oder nicht?“  
„Ja, schon. Nur … ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich einen glücklichen Gedanken hernehmen soll“, flüsterte er dann mit rauer Stimme. Irgendwie entsetzt, sah sie ihn an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst? Willst du mir sagen, es gibt da nichts, was dich glücklich macht? Nicht mal der Gedanken … an etwas?“  
Draco wandte sich von ihr ab und knibbelte an seiner Nagelhaut herum.  
„Weißt du was? Wir versuchen es einfach. Los, der Regen hat nachgelassen!“, sagte sie und Draco stand wirklich auf. Allerdings kam sie selbst nicht hoch. Erst, als ihr Malfoy hoch half, gelang es ihr, ächzend wie eine alte Frau, sich zu erheben. Seine Hand war warm und hielt sie fest.  
„Ich kann unseren Hausarzt Doctor …“  
„Nein, danke!“, unterbrach sie ihn. Von einem Malfoy würde sie sicher keine Almosen annehmen.  
„Zickig wie eh und je …“  
„Hochnäsig wie früher“, konterte sie und lief hinter Draco die Treppe nach oben. Neben seinem offenem Schlafbereich, den Hermione nur kurz und mit Hitze im Gesicht streifte, befand sich eine Tür. Da durch gingen sie und standen gleich auf dem Dach.

Es regnete. Trotzig stellte sich Hermione in den Regen, hob ihren Zauberstab gegen den dunklen Himmel und sagte deutlich ein „Expecto Patronum“. Gleichzeitig vollführte sie die erforderliche Handbewegung. Ein silberblauer Otter entwand sich der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes. Er watschelte eine wenig suchend umher und Hermione sah zu Draco. Dessen Augen lagen auf ihrem Patronus und glänzten. Erst dachte sie, weil er es ihn begeisterte, doch erst, als sie ihn angestrengt schlucken sah, begriff sie, dass es Malfoy traurig machte. Ihr Otter verschwand.  
„Das schaffe ich nie im Leben“, sagte er leise.  
„Doch, versuche es!“ Sie nötigte ihn den Zauberstab zu heben und den Zauber auszusprechen. Aber nur ein Hauch silberblauer Dunst erschien, der sich gleich auflöste. Der Regen wurde wieder schlimmer und Draco sagte plötzlich recht ungehalten:  
„Lassen wir es besser. Entschuldige, dass ich deine Zeit gestohlen habe, Granger!“  
Er ging einfach wieder rein und sie folgte ihm.  
„Unsinn, Draco. Wenn du dich anstrengst, findest du sicher etwas, was dich glücklich gemacht hat.“ Während sie auf ihn einredete, folgte sie ihm. Plötzlich stand sie vor seinem Bett und er ließ sich einfach hinein fallen. Hermione sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Draco Malfoy!“, sagte sie scharf und er stöhnte nur hinter seinen Händen, die er vors Gesicht gelegt hatte.  
„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht kann, weil ich es schon so lange versuche. Denkst du nicht, dass ich schon alles versucht habe, Granger? Es gibt nichts, was mich je so glücklich gemacht hat, dass dieser Zauber gelingen könnte. Auch wenn du es kaum glauben kannst, aber mein Leben war bisher ziemlich beschissen. Ich war die Geißel meines Vaters und dessen Wohlstands und Standesdünkel. Oder denkst du wirklich, dass ich echtes Glück dabei empfunden habe, einen Hauself über das Anwesen zu jagen?“  
„Und es gibt nicht mal einen … Gedanken?“, beharrt sie, weil sie es sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es nichts gab, was einem wenigstens Glück versprach. Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern bedeckte sein Gesicht weiterhin mit seinen Händen. Weil ihre Hüfte schmerzte, setzte sie sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

„Ich war so blind …“, murmelte er hinter seinen Händen.  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich war so blind, dich nicht zu sehen, Granger. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich das bereue. Ich könnte an Weasleys Stelle sein. Es gibt einen Gedanken, doch den erlaube ich mir nie zu denken. Wie wäre es dich zu lieben …“ Wie gelähmt sah Hermione auf Dracos schöne Hände. Sie blinzelte, wieder und wieder. Hatte Malfoy das gerade wirklich gesagt? Oder war das etwa ein Traum gewesen? Hatte er einen hinterhältigen Zauber gewirkt?  
„Und jetzt geh, ehe ich mich noch mehr erniedrige!“, bat er belegt.  
„Sieh mich an, Draco!“, forderte sie ihn auf, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf hinter seinen Händen.  
Hermione war ratlos, erschüttert und erhitzt. In ihr war es ganz warm geworden und obwohl Dracos Geständnis unpassend und überraschend kam, fand sie es nicht abstoßend. Sie krabbelte zu ihm aufs Bett und zog ihm die Hände runter. Seine grauen Augen schwammen in Tränen.  
„Sieh mich nicht an!“, sagt er und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Heftiger Regen klatschte gegen das Fenster. Hermione legte sich neben Draco auf den Rücken und lauschte den Regengeräuschen. Sie erfüllte seine Bitte ihn nicht anzusehen. Aber sie griff nach seiner Hand und schob ihre Finger in seine. Er brauchte Mitgefühl und sie wollte es ihm geben, weil sie so etwas schon immer gut konnte.  
„Stelle dir vor mich zu lieben, Draco“, flüsterte sie leise, ohne ihn anzusehen. Ein erschüttertes Geräusch kam aus seiner Richtung.  
„Bist du verrückt?“  
„Du willst den Zauber lernen, also … stell es dir vor!“ Seine Hand wollte sich ihr entziehen, sie ließ es nicht zu.  
„Hermione … nein, es macht mich … traurig, nicht glücklich.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Du hast nur Angst davor. Wenn du mir versprichst, es für dich zu behalten, helfe ich dir“, bot sie ihm wider besseren Wissens an. Ihr Herz schlug dabei wie wild. Sie hatte schon jetzt ein schlechtes Gewissen, fühlte sich aber gleichzeitig gut, weil sie Draco helfen konnte.  
„Ich … verspreche es dir. Was auch immer es bedeutet.“  
Sie richtete sich auf und beugte sich über ihn. Dracos Augen wurden groß und ganz dunkel, als sich ihr Gesicht seinem näherte. Liebevoll und ohne Scheu küsste sie seine weichen Lippen. Ein fassungsloser Ton kam aus seiner Kehle und dann schlossen sich seine Augen. Sein Arm legte sich um ihren Körper und sie rutschte ein wenig weiter an ihn heran.  
Niemals hätte sie gedacht ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zu küssen. Noch viel weniger wäre sie davon ausgegangen, wie gut es sein würde. Aber das war es. Draco küsste so ganz anders als Ron. Viel präziser und leidenschaftlicher. Hermione hatte Mühe und Not damit aufzuhören.  
Nur der Gedanke daran, dass sie Ron betrog, ließ sie den heißen Kuss beenden.  
„Und? Wäre das eine glückliche Erinnerung?“, fragte sie leise und betrachtete Malfoy. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten befremdlich ernst und nachdenklich.  
„Versuchen wir es nochmal …“

Wieder standen sie auf dem Dach. Diesmal versuchte es Draco ganz ernsthaft und absolut konzentriert. Es goss immer noch wie aus Kübeln und trotz magischem Schirm, den Hermione gezaubert hatte, begannen sie nun langsam zu frieren. Endlich, nach unzähligen Versuchen zeigte sich Dracos Patronus. Ein kleines Tierchen formte sich, was noch viel kleiner als Hermiones Otter war. Es lief total niedlich davon und sie beide sahen mit offenen Mündern zu.  
Hermione sprach es aus.  
„Es ist ein Meerschweinchen. Wie süß ist das denn?“ Sie legte begeistert die Hände vor den Mund, doch Draco sah sie verärgert an.  
„Wirklich jetzt? Ein Meerschweinchen? Dafür blamiere ich mich hier? Für ein verdammtes Meerschweinchen?“ Er konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Sein Patronus verschwand und er pfefferte zornig seinen Zauberstab aufs Dach. Hermione sammelte ihn ein, packte Malfoy am Arm und trieb ihn nach drin.  
„Beruhige dich, Draco! Ja, es ist ein Meerschweinchen, beschützen wird es dich trotzdem gut.“ Er war enttäuscht und zitterte vor Kälte, ebenso wie sie. Draußen war es schon lange dunkel. Sie hatten viel Zeit auf dem Dach verbracht.  
„Es ist peinlich und meiner unwürdig.“  
„Das ist Unsinn. Es entspricht deinem … Wesen.“  
„Ah, dann bin ich also ein schwaches Opfertier, super.“  
„Du musst das anders sehen. Du bist … sanft und …“ Hermione glaubte nicht, was sie da gerade sagte. Draco sah sie aus großen Augen an, blieb aber ganz still stehen, als sie näher kam. Er roch gut und sie wollte plötzlich, dass er sie so umarmte wie eben in seinem Bett.  
„ … und kannst liebevoll und aufopferungsvoll sein. Jetzt widerspreche mir, wenn du der Meinung bist, ich sehe dich total falsch“, flüsterte sie. Sie stand dicht vor ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Magst du Meerschweinchen?“  
„Oh ja, sehr. Ich hatte früher mal eins. Es hieß Cinnemon, weil sein Fell die Farbe von Zimt hatte.“ Ihre Stimme war ganz rau und sie konnte ihm nur noch auf den Mund sehen.  
„Hm, daher also deine Vorliebe für Zimt …“ Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie zurückhaltend.  
Alles ging wie von allein und war wie von langer Hand geplant. Sie lagen schon bald wieder in seinem Bett und waren nackt. Behutsam küsste er sie und kam dann an die Stelle, wo der Schmerz in der Hüfte festsaß.  
„Hier?“, flüsterte er und sah zu ihr hoch. Hermione nickte nur und schloss dann die Augen, als er sie warm an dieser Stelle küsste und berührte. Es tat überraschend gut und sie vermutete, dass Draco Magie wirkte. Wie es aussah, konnte Malfoy mehr, als es den Anschein hatte. Denn, als er sich später zwischen ihre Beine drängte, tat ihre Hüfte überhaupt nicht mehr weh. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie in diese Situation geraten konnte, aber sie wusste, dass es ihr in diesem Moment ausgesprochen gut gefiel. So gut, dass sie Draco ungeduldig auf sich zog. Mit schnellem Keuchen drang er in sie ein. Es ging wundervoll leicht und dabei kribbelte es lustvoll und überall in ihrem Blut.  
„Oh Gott …“, stöhnte Draco nur dunkel und sagte nichts mehr. Ihr Liebesspiel war ambivalent wie ihre Beziehung. Und es stimmte, Draco war sanft und nachgiebig, während sie eher treibend und energisch war. Es war unfassbare, doch Hermione war so von ungeduldiger Lust erfüllt, dass sie sogar vor ihm zu einem Höhepunkt kam. Dabei beobachtete er sie und lächelte, als sie ihn endlich wieder ansah.  
Anschließend kam er selbst unter einem tiefen Stöhnen auf ihr zum Liegen.  
„Dein Patronus .. ändert sich übrigens … nicht mehr. Egal … wie glücklich deine … Gedanken sind“, sagte sie atemlos und streichelte Draco über seine weichen Haare.  
„Das macht nichts. Ich könnte mich an Zimt und Meerschweinchen gewöhnen“, flüsterte er rau und rutschte von ihr runter. Er holte die Zudecke und kuschelte sich wieder an sie.  
„Bleib hier, ja?“, bat er sie. Das war nicht ihr Plan, ganz und gar nicht. Nichts davon! Eigentlich wollte sie nur ein wenig gönnerhaft sein und Malfoy Mitgefühl und Hilfe zukommen lassen, die sie selbst nie von ihm erfahren hatte. Stattdessen waren sie im Bett gelandet. Zu allem Unglück war es auch noch so gut gewesen, dass der Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte vollkommen verschwunden war und ihr Herz heiß und voll schlug.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Draco.“  
„Bitte, ich mache dir am Morgen auch Kaffee mit Zimt.“  
„Draco, ich weiß nicht …“ Er küsste sie wieder auf den Mund, sehnsüchtig und weich.  
„Ist es zu viel, wenn ich sage, dass du wundervoll nach Zimt schmeckst?“, flüsterte er.  
Sie kicherte und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Vielleicht sollte sie eine Nacht über alles, was geschehen war, schlafen. Warum nicht im Arm des Feindes, der doch gar kein Feind mehr war?  
Draco seufzte zufrieden und küsste zärtlich ihre Stirn, während sie sich langsam dem Rhythmus des Regens ergaben, der sie in einen zufriedenen Schlaf führte.  
Wer wusste schon, wie der Tag morgen aussehen würde?  
Heute waren sie hier und glücklich. Vielleicht nur für einen kurzen Moment, der nach Zimt schmeckte.


End file.
